Business Hours
by Ballick18
Summary: Cagalli is a new at the fashion company Destiny Inc. Owned by the one and only Athrun Zala. Proclaimed genius and ladies man. When he sets his eyes on Cagalli does she given in to his temptation our make him work a little bit of overtime!
1. Business Hours

_Okay, I'm having major writer's block with View from the Top. But this new story popped out of my head. This story will show a whole different side of Athrun and Cagalli. Enough!!!_

**Chapter 1: Business Hours**

"Okay, here it is my first day at Destiny Inc." Cagalli Yula Atha said. Cagalli walked through the sliding doors the main lobby was buzzing. Phones were ringing, women in high fashion clothes everywhere, and a number of people speaking in different languages. Cagalli walked to what looked like the front desk. There was a red-headed girl on a headset filing her nails. Her name plate read Meryin Hawk.

"Umm...excuse me, can you direct me to Mr. Zala's office?" Cagalli asked. The red-headed girl looked up at her, "Who are you suppose to be?" She asked. Cagalli didn't like the tone in her voice it was completely rude and uninviting. "I'm his new assistant Cagalli Yula Atha, nice to meet you." Cagalli said reaching out her hand The girl didn't say anything, she just looked at her up and down and gave a laugh. "18th floor, big black door you can't miss it." She said she sat down and return to her nail filing.

Cagalli pushed the button for the 18th floor and waited. She was really nervous, I mean come on she is meeting the man that owns Destiny Inc. A world wide multi billion fashion company. What she heard that Athrun Zala was handsome and smart. Not much details were given about his personal life. She didn't even get to meet him for her interview. "I hope this goes well." Cagalli said to herself.

* * *

The elevator finally reached the 18th floor. Cagalli step out and went straight down the hallway. People were rushing by, carrying clothes, shoes, make-up and accessories. They were pushing and shoving each other just to get to their destination.. Cagalli finally reached the door that said Athrun Zala. She gently knocked on the door there was no answer. Cagalli knocked again and there was still no answer. Cagalli opened the door and walked in she looked around for his secretary, but he or she was no where to be found.

"Ha ha, stop that...it tickles." Cagalli heard a voice and it was coming from Mr. Zala's office. Cagalli headed for the voices from Mr. Zala's office and walked toward it and opened the door and her jaw dropped. Her new boss was on top of his desk with what looked like his secretary under him. She had long pink hair with a star clip and she was in her bra. The two quickly pulled away and looked Cagalli's way. "Oh...Im...so very sorry, I'll just wait outside." Cagalli said and quickly shut the door.

She a took a seat in one of the small couches and started to gather her thoughts. "Wow, I did not expect on my first day." She said to herself. A few minutes later the pink-haired came out, if she remember her name plate read Meer Campbell. "He is ready to see you." She said not even looking at her and returning to her desk. Cagalli walked in and closed the door behind her.

The office looked different than it did before. Papers and books were stacked nicely and Mr. Zala sat in his chairs. "Please...sit down Ms. Cagalli." he said giving her a smile. Cagalli took a seat on the other side of the desk. No words were exchanged between the two for awhile. "Ummm...I'm sorry for walking in on you and Ms. Campbell. I promise I wont' tell a soul." Cagalli finally spoke up. Athrun just laughed and smiled at her. "Don't worry your not the first person to walk in on me and Meer." He said. Cagalli was surprised he was different than she imagined.

"Well, we should start. Ms. Cagalli I'm a very demanding person and I won't accept failures, are we clear?" he asked giving her a stern look. "Uh...yeah, of course." Cagalli replied nervously. "Well okay than, you can start by making 200 copies of each of these reports." Athrun said handing her 10 folders. Before Cagalli could get in a word she was pushed outside of his office. Cagalli didn't even have a chance to ask where the copy room was. "Oh well I guess i'm on my own." Cagalli said and went to the elevator.

* * *

It had been 45 minutes and Cagalli still had not found the copy room. The building was so huge with so many doors going everywhere. When she tried to ask the people around they would just blow her off. She tried asking Meryin but she said she didn't have time. Which was a total lie, because she was on her lunch break.

Cagalli sat down on the floor. She had no clue what to do. "Already taking a break?" Cagalli looked up to see her boss. She quickly got off the floor. "Here, I need you send these invitations to these people for the fall fashion show. You need to send them before 8 am tomorrow." Athrun said giving her the list and walked away. Cagalli didn't have a chance to answer. "This is job is much more than I anticipated." Cagalli said. She grabbed the folders and went look again.

* * *

Cagalli pushed the copy button, it only took her two hours put she found the copy room. She was busy writing the names of the designers on the invitations when Meryin and Meer came in. "So you found the room, I dont' know why you bother to ask."Meryin said as she grabbed a folder. Cagalli didn't answer but continue to work. Meer walked by her and knocked the pile of folders. "Hey, what's your deal?!" Cagalli asked she spent her whole lunch break organizing them. "Oh, I'm so clumsy, it was an accident. SO sorry sweetie."Meer said, she and Meryin left the room laughing. " Cagalli picked up the folders and started all over.

* * *

It was about 11:30 pm when Cagalli had finished the copies, the invitation and sent them. She return to Athrun's office. She walked in and found him turning in for the night. "Here, Mr. Zala I've finished." Cagalli said as she set everything on his desk. "Well, thank you, but I need you to plan a seating chart for the after party of the fashion show. There is list on where everyone would like to be seated." Athrun said as he put on his coat. "I should take you 3 hours tops, well Goodnight." Cagalli watched him as he walked out with Meer.

Cagalli sighed she walked around,she came upon another door in his office. The golden plate read Cagalli Yula Atha, she opened the door to find boxes, papers, books everywhere. Her desk and chair were stuffed at a corner. Cagalli found a basket in the trash she picked it up and there was a note saying "Welcome Aboard."Cagalli sighed again and went to work thinking "Lucky me."


	2. Know how to Strut

Chapter 2: Know how to Strut

_Hey, i'm back, just having tons of ideas. It gonna be so HOT!!! don't worry i'll get back to View from the Top. That story is too good to not finish. Thanx for ur review Elegant Lily, Cagallirockz and ChildishVampire. ENJOY!!_

Athrun Zala strolled into his office at 8 a.m. He looked around and didn't find Meer. He was usually first to the office every morning.. Athrun turn the knob on his door, finding it open. "Cagalli must have forgotten to lock up" he said to himself. He open his door to find Cagalli in his chair fast asleep, and under her arm was a binder. Athrun walked over and gently pushed out of her arms. It was the seating chart, she had placed all the people in their desire seats. On the side was the place setting of the gift bags they were given out. There was a piece of paper that read: 200 gift bags on order, will arrive tomorrow afternoon(today).

Athrun looked up at the sleeping girl, she must have been up all night. Athrun smiled at her, he was going to wake her when a light caught his eye. He turned and looked at the assistant's office. There was no boxes, papers, trash, or books. Everything was in order, Cagalli had completely changed the office. It had flowers, plants, paintings, and picture of friends and family. It look like his office but with a dash of style and life. Athrun was surprised, his previous assistants never use this office. Most of them spent their time in his ( if you know what I mean ). Athrun walked over to Cagalli and gently woke her up. "Ms. Cagalli, Ms. Cagalli..." Athrun said but there was no progress. He tried again but a little less gentler. "Ms.Cagalli...Ms. Cagalli...Ms.Cagalli...Cagalli!"

Cagalli shot up she looked around to find herself in her boss's office. "Well, good morning" Athrun said, Cagalli turned around to find her boss. "Oh! Mr. Zala...I'm sorry...I was working...and I-I" Cagalli stumbled. Athrun sighed and smiled "Relax, Cagalli. Don't worry, I really appreciate your hard work." Athrun said. "I think you should go home and get some sleep" he said as she sat down and opened his brief case. "But there still work that I have to take care of" Cagalli said. " Actually, you took care of the majority last night. Come back when your well rested, you deserve it" Athrun said. Not wanting to argue she thanked him, grabbed her stuff and left. Cagalli just passed Meer who just came in. She gave Cagalli a puzzled look, finding her in the same clothes and coming out of Athrun's office.

* * *

Cagalli opened her bedroom door and crashed on her bed. She was so exhausted, she didn't think she had the strength to move. At that moment her cell phone rang. She got it out of her pocket to see it was Shiho calling. "Hey Shiho, how are the wedding plans going?" Cagalli asked. "They are going, Yzak can't decide where are honeymoon should be." Shiho replied. "You still coming to the weeding right, two weeks." Cagalli smiled "I wouldn't' miss it for the world" Cagalli said suppressing a yawn. "How is the new job?" Shiho asked. "It is much more difficult than I expected. i just got in." Cagalli said trying to keep her eyes open."Wow, you must be totally fatigue. I'll let you go, get some sleep. Bye" Shiho said and hung up. Cagalli shut off her phone and let herself fall into a much awaited sleep.

* * *

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, she gave a big yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got up to cheek the clock it read 2:30 p.m. "Wow, I slept longer than I anticipated" Cagalli said as she made her way to the shower. After her shower she laid out her clothes and got dressed. Cagalli was brushing her hair when her cell phone rand. Cagalli picked it up, the caller ID read unknown. "Hello?" Cagalli said, "Hi, Ms. Cagalli I hope your feeling better." Cagalli almost dropped her phone, her boss calling was very unexpected. "Yes, I'm feeling great." Cagalli replied, maybe he wanted to fire her. "Ms. Cagalli, I need you to come in immediately, I have a new assignment for you" Athrun said. "Of course, I'll be there ASAP" Cagalli said and shut her phone. She quickly got something to eat and she was off.

* * *

When Cagalli walked into Athrun's office Meer was sitting in his lap sucking his face. Cagalli felt very awkward just standing there watching them. "Um... Excuse me, Mr. Zala" Cagalli said. The two pulled away and stared in her direction. "Oh, Cagalli just in time." Athrun said, Athrun whispered something in Meer's ear and she giggled giving him a seductive look. Meer walk around his desk heading toward the door glaring at Cagalli. "Sorry about that" Athrun said scratching his head. Cagalli just smiled and took seat in front of him. "You've heard of the designers Lacus Clyne and Mirialla Haww right?" Athrun asked laying back on his chair. "Yeah, their clothes are amazing" Cagalli replied getting excited 

"Well they are showing their new pieces for our fall fashion show, and want you to model" Athrun said. "WHATTTTT!!!!!" Cagalli immediately stood up. "Mr. Zala, your joking right?!" Athrun chuckled light, this girl always made him smile. "No, I'm not, you should be excited." Cagalli was trying to take all this in, why her, why always her. "Its only my second day, can't you get someone else?" Cagalli asked panicking. "Well no, they specifically asked for you, the must know you our a relative of yours. Most girls would be thrilled, what don't you want this" Athrun asked standing up and moving closer to her. Cagalli sat back down, "Mr. Zala I can't model. I'm a huge klutz, I can't even walk in a straight line." Cagalli replied. "Well, you'll be getting professional training and I won't take no for an answer" Athrun said

"Go to the studio on the 12th floor, and you won't be alone Meryin and Meer were also asked to join too" Athrun said as he was pushing her toward the door. When Cagalli regain her senses she was already outside his office. "Hurry up, let's you" Meer said not even looking back. Cagalli gave a huge sigh and followed Meer to the elevator.

* * *

"FASTER, FASTER,FASTER, C'mon Cagalli a turtle can walk faster than you." the trainer Jay yelled. Cagalli had been practicing for 2 hours and she had a gotten even worse. Her feet hurt like hell, she was not use to heels. She never wore them unless it was a special occasion. Even then they were a small heel. Cagalli looked over at Meryin and Meer they were good. Those two actually looked like real models. "Okay, were done for today" Jay said as he turned off the music. Cagalli walked over to her bag, she was so happy it was over. "Nice job today Cagalli" Meryin said as she and Meer walked away laughing.Cagalli turned away and went to back to packing her bag. 

Everybody had cleared out, Cagalli was left alone in the studio. "OK, I can try one more time"Cagalli said to herself. She got up and started to walk.. She remembered all the things Jay said during the class. As she was looking at the mirror Cagalli thought she looked good. "Wow! You are terrible" Cagalli turned around to see her boss. She tripped over her heels and fell on her ass. "Ouch, our you OK?" Athrun asked giving her his hand.

Cagalli took it and he pulled her up. "Mr. Zala I'm not fit for this, you should get somebody else" Cagalli said. Athrun just laughed, "Hey all you have to do is practice and call me Athrun." Athrun said taking her hand and positioning her. "I'll even help you" Athrun said as he put his other hand on her back. "Straighten you back, push back your shoulders and face forward" Athrun whispered in her ear.

Cagalli could feel the heat in her cheeks. She was not going to deny it her boss was very very very SEXY. With a strong figure, soft hands, dashing smile, sexy hair, and those gentle enticing emerald green eyes. "Now walk." Cagalli did what she was told. She held her position and not once tripped over herself.

"Don't forget to pose when you get near the mirror" Athrun said. Cagalli did exactly that and tried to give a fierce pose. "That was hot, Cagalli. Your gonna be on fire on that runway" Athrun said smiling. Cagalli blushed, she walking toward him when she tripped over herself. Cagalli didn't have time to catch herself. She was gonna hit the floor and it was going to hurt like a bitch. Cagalli closed her eyes ready for impact, but no pain came. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Athrun. "You need to be more careful." Athrun said his eyes full of concern.

Cagalli turned red, she had to go. But inside she knew she did not want to. His arms felt so warm and safe, if only she could stay there forever. Athrun scent filled her he smelled of strawberries and cream. She gazed into his eyes, she could feel them drawing her in little by little. His lips were just inches from hers, Cagalli snapped back into reality and slowly pushed him away. "Thank you Mr.Zal... I mean Athrun." Cagalli said, as she walked toward her bag. Athrun got up and walk toward the door "Hey, you keep practicing." Athrun said and left.

Cagalli took off her heels and sat on the floor. She was breathing very hard and she was completely red from head to toe. "Oh no, this not good, not good at all."


	3. Runway on Fire

_Here we go again with another chapter. This one will be a little more exciting than the other ones. I'm getting myself excited! Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait hope this was worth it!_

The sun was shining everywhere, they sky was clear and blue as an ocean. There even was a gentle breeze blowing, it was a perfect day to go out on this beautiful Saturday. Unfortunately Cagalli was stuck inside rehearsing for the fashion show. I guarantee you no progress had been made. Cagalli looked out the window wishing she was outside, instead in this room.

"Head out of the clouds Cagalli, you need the most improvement." Jay called. Cagalli turned away from the window and walked down the runway. She was almost to the edge when she tripped over her feet. Cagalli hit the floor head first and it hurt like a bitch. The others girls burst out laughing and you can guess who was the loudest.

"Can she be any more pathetic!" Meer said pointing at her. Meyrin was right beside her laughing with her. Cagalli turned so many shades of red. She return to her feet and started to walk again. She got to the end, strike her pose and walked all the way back. When Cagalli reached the backstage she felt her heart racing. She had completely humiliated herself in front of professionals again.

"Ladies, can please come back out here again." Jay called stopping the music. Cagalli walked back on to the runway. The models were all gathered around. Lacus and Miriallia were standing in the very middle. In there with them was a poster on a stand. Lacus and Miriallia both had a pointer and their hands.

"Ladies, we just need to show how our runway is going to look for the show." Lacus said casually walking back and front.

"Its something that is very unique but can be very dangerous." Miriallia said as she turn over the poster. The poster showed a drawing, which looked like the runway. There was tiny platforms lined together suspend in mid-air. Around the platforms tiny rows that looked to be lifted to see the runway. In the drawing were tiny blazes on each side which represented fire.

"By the drawing I'm sure you guessed right. These orange blazes represent fire that will be real and present on the runway." Lacus said in stern tone.

"Our clothes are trying to represent you'll look as hot as hell in them." Miriallia said. "With this idea we think were getting the message through."All the girls were excited and fascinate by this daring stunt. Cagalli just stared at the poster her eyes never leaving the paper.

"By your expressions I'm guessing there's no questions." Miriallia said as she closed up the poster. Lacus and Miriallia let the girls return to their practice. Cagalli stood there her feet unable to move. If you walked on that runway she wouldn't just hit the floor but she might get burned. Cagalli could feel her legs tremble, they just about to collapse right under her.

"Let's go Cagalli, you need to keeping practicing." Jay said pushing her toward the stage. Cagalli hadn't even notice her mind was still in state of shock.

* * *

Cagalli walked up to opened the door to Athrun's office. She had come in early to speak to him about the fashion show. She had to let him know that she was going to quit. She rather not embarrass herself and Lacus and Miriallia. Cagalli walk passed the secretary desk and found that Meer had not arrive yet.

She walked into Athrun's office and found it suspiciously quiet. No phones were ringing, she walked slowly closer to his desk. Then the his black chair spin ed and she found Athrun. But with him was girl that was NOT Meer on his lap. Cagalli stepped a little to the side to get a better view. Cagalli stepped back out of shock she quietly walked past them and went to her office. She closed the door and slide down the door. Cagalli had seen that girl's face very clear and so NOT Meer.

Cagalli lifted herself off the floor and went to sit in her chair. She couldn't believe that Athrun was seeing Meyrin behind Meer's back. Cagalli opened her water bottle and drank some. She had to calm down her beating heart.

"What kind of person would do that?" Cagalli thought as she stare at him through the her office window. Meyrin had given him one last long kissed and walk out. Then Meer walk right pass her giving her a smile and walking toward Athrun. Cagalli walked closer to the window and gasped. Meer had seated herself on Athrun and began their daily make-out session.

Cagalli stood there in shock she couldn't believe Athrun was playing both girls who happened to be best friend. Cagalli paced around her office she was had to confront him on his behavior. This was no way to run a company, even though she might lose her job. As Cagalli walked out of her office Athrun and Meer pulled away and stared at her. Cagalli gave them a fake smile and walked out of the office.

Athrun stared at her as Cagalli was making her way to the elevator. A smirk crept upon his face as he gently urged Meer to get off on him. He told her to leave, Meer walked in away in confusion. Athrun had never canceled a kissing session this early. Meer walked out the door and seated herself in her desk.

* * *

"Come one you stupid machine, give me my soda." Cagalli said as she kicked the vending machine. It was a lunch time and Cagalli was really pissed. She gave the machine a hard kick and her soda came tumbling. Cagalli smiled at her triumph, she grabbed her soda and walked towards the elevator.

Cagalli pushed the button for the eighteenth floor and open her soda and waited.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to him, I just hope my job is not at risk." Cagalli thought as she exited the elevator. She walked passed Meer's desk and found it empty. "She still might be at lunch"Cagalli thought as she walked towards Athrun's office. She hated being alone with him, it made her feel so nervous. The last time they were together it was almost a make-out session.

Cagalli knocked on the door to make sure she wasn't going to interrupt anything important. No response came from the inside. Cagalli opened the door and found his desk empty.

"That's weird, he said he was staying in for lunch." Cagalli thought closing the door behind her. She looked around and spotted the blue- haired man in her office. Cagalli slowly approached him from behind.

"Athrun...?" Cagalli said taking a few steps closer. She took a few steps to the left to get a better at him.

"Um... Athrun?" Cagalli asked. Athrun suddenly snapped out of his trance and turn to look at her. He gave her a charming smile and walked toward her.

"Cagalli, I need to borrow your time after the fashion show." Athrun said stepping closer. Cagalli blushed with him so close she could see his perfect emerald eyes.

"Um...okay, sure what do you need to me do?" Cagalli asked feeling nervous. Athrun came in even closer looking deep into her in amber eyes.

"You'll find out soon." Athrun answer placing his hand on her jaw. It looked that Athrun was going to kiss but he let her go, winked at her and walked out. Cagalli stood there like a statue, she was crimson red. She shook her head to clear her head but the only thing in there was her boss. She got so lost that she forgot to talk to him about his affair and the fashion show.

**A week later...**

Cagalli was still in the studio practicing. Her feet felt like hell, she kept falling she didn't know why. Shiho laid against the wall watching fall for the hundredth time. She thought that she and Cagalli would finally do some catching up but she was so wrong. Shiho shook her head as Cagalli fell again.

"Ugh! Cagalli I thought we're going out?!" Shiho said standing up.

"We will after I get this right, the show is tomorrow." Cagalli replied getting up again.

"I thought you were suppose to tell your boss you quit." Shiho asked. "I tried, but then I found out he is seeing another girl at the office." Cagalli responded.

"Are you serious?!" Shiho yelled in surprise. "Oh my God, Cagalli this is a true scandal. You have to put a stop to this, it can ruin the face of the company."

"What do you want me to do, seduce him and talk him into breaking it off?" Cagalli said sarcastically. Shiho face immediately lit up, she stepped closer to Cagalli smirking at her.

"No way in hell Shiho, I'm not a WHORE!" Cagalli yelled. "Oh come on, it would be for the good for the company." Shiho said smiling. "Besides it wouldn't kill you to go on a date with him." Cagalli didn't respond she was trying so hard to concentrate on her walk.

"I think his is exactly what you need. Your so dull these days, when is the last time you let loose?" Shiho asked. Cagalli didn't answer she kept staring at herself in the mirror thinking about Shiho's words. Shiho sighed Cagalli was not going to give in to her temptation. Shiho gather her stuff and headed for the door.

"I'll talk to him at tomorrow's show, but no promises." Cagalli said turning away from the mirror. Shiho immediately jumped,she can't believe Cagalli fell for it. "Okay, your going to be thanking be Cagalli." Shiho said as the two walked out of the studio.

* * *

Cagalli and Shiho rushed to the fashion show, they had fallen asleep watching a movie that night. When they woke up the show was going to be on in twenty minutes. Shiho pushed Cagalli through the back and went to find her seat in the crowd. Cagalli looked around the backstage, it looked like her first day at Destiny Inc. Everyone was rounding around, carrying clothes, make-up, shoes, and accessories. Girls were being stripped right there in the middle, Cagalli spotted Lacus and Miriallia they were talking to the art director.

Someone grabbed Cagalli by the arm and started dragging. "You are Cagalli right?!" the lady asked. Cagalli was still in shock that she only nodded. She dragged her all the way to this huge dressing room, in there was Meer and Meyrin with some other models. Cagalli recognized the other models they were with her in rehearsal. "Wear this now!" the lady said and walked out.

Cagalli stood there feeling everyone's eyes on her, she took a deep breath and walked to an empty seat.

"Don't trip twinkle toes."Meer said as she walked by. The other girls snickered at Meer's comment Cagalli just rolled her eyes and started to get undress. It took her at least ten minutes to but on the dress. It was very elaborate, the fabric was very fragile but elegant. The dress was crimson with a bit of orange, Cagalli looked like she was on fire.

A stylist came over to Cagalli pushed her to the seat and told her not to move. He immediately started to work on her hair,eyes,nails and everything. When he turn Cagalli to look in the mirror she was a completely different person. Her amber eyes glowed, her hair looked fabulous, then the stylist placed a crown on her head. The crown was completely covered with rubies and orange stones. Cagalli stepped out of her seat and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She opened her mouth out of shock. Not trying to sound conceited but she looked amazing. As Cagalli was staring at the mirror admiring her beauty she was pulled out of her dressing room to the other group of models.

They were lined up waiting for the show to start. Cagalli was last in line, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She looked at the other models they were completely calm and collected. "Feeling nervous?" Cagalli turned around to see her gorgeous boss smiling at her. She did not answer but give him a shy smile. He laughed at the gesture.

"Your going to be great, I promise." Athrun said looking at her. "You look beautiful." He gently stroked her cheek, Cagalli blushed but didnt' remove the hand. "M...M..Mr.Zala, I have to speak to you. After the show if possible." Cagalli said avoiding this gaze feeling her cheeks burning. Athrun saw her face and smirked, "Of course, good luck." Athrun walked away leaving Cagalli completely speechless. The booming sound of the music brought Cagalli back to Earth.

"Uh no, the show is starting." Cagalli thought feeling sick. As Cagalli panicked Meer had been watching the whole scene with her and Athrun. She stared at Cagalli wishing that a stage light would fall and crush her. Meer stared to the front watching the first girl going on to the runway. She saw the flames surrounding her as she walked out. A smile crept upon her face and she thought of a brilliant idea. Meer leaned forward and whispered into Meyrin's ear.

Meyrin turned around to look at her then she looked at Cagalli. Meryin smirk and immediately nodded.

* * *

**Runway...**

Cagalli watched as the one by one the models walked onto the runway. There was one more girl in front of her and then it would be her turn. She tried to steady her racing heart but that was no good. The butterflies in her stomach and gotten so much worse. Finally, the director instructed her to go. Cagalli froze and just looked at him, by some miracle she moved her feet and walked onto that runway.

Cagalli posed at the beginning, she looked at the stage it was so amazing. The music was booming, lights flashing, and pictures of Lacus and Miriallia hung everywhere. Cagalli felt the heat of the flame, they were not kidding those were extremely real. Cagalli started to walk, she remember what Athrun told her during her first lesson. She made sure to include the dress in her walk. Cagalli felt this fire burning within in her as she walked on to those stair-like platforms.

When she arrived at the top she gave a very fierce pose, she could hear the crowd explode with applauds. Cagalli fought back the smile trying to creep upon her face. She descended the stair-like platform as she mounted it, very strong and confident. Cagalli reached the backstage and was immediately grabbed and stripped of her clothing. She was put into another stunning dress and pushed on to the runway. Her second round was stronger than the first, every time she stepped out the crowd grew louder and louder with applauds.

Cagalli returned to the backstage and again she was stripped and dressed with clothing. She had a little time sense their was girls in front of her. Cagalli was so proud of herself, so far she had been doing such a great job. She hate to admit it but it was all thanks to Athrun and his brilliant coaching. Cagalli was getting ready for her final round on the runway. As she waited in line Meyrin was in front of her as Meer was behind. Cagalli could feel the icy stare coming from Meer.

It was time for the final round Meyrin went out first than Cagalli, she walked like she did the rounds before. When Meyrin reached the top she stuck out her foot and Cagalli tripped forward. She lucky caught herself and her grace but Meer posed so that she push Cagalli into the fire. The platform she was standing on tipped and Cagalli fell into the flames.


	4. NOTICE TO ALL!

HEY EVERYONE! I just put this up to tell that I'm taking a week long break from my fanfics. Its not because I don't love you because I do. Next week is finals week and I really need to actually start studying. I blew off this week trying to update both stories. So I'm SO SO SO SORRY!! I promise the minute finals are over I'll update like crazy. Thanks, I hope you understand and wait for my return it will be worth it!!

XOXO

Ballick18 :)


	5. OW!

_Sorry it took so long, I kept changing things around. So as always ENJOY!_

Chapter 5: Ow!

Cagalli watched as the platform disappeared from her sight. She wanted to scream and yell but her mouth would not open. She felt the the heat of the flames coming closer and closer. By the time she realized it she was submerged in the sea of flames. At that point her mouth did what her head commanded and screamed.

Athrun watch from the audience as Cagalli fell. He quickly jumped out of his seat and try to run to her side. The crowd was in panic they were order to evacuate quickly. Lacus and Miriallia already had men putting out the fire. They only sound they heard was Cagalli's screams. Feeling a rush a adrenalin flowing through his veins. Athrun pushed his way through the crowd and jumped into the fire.

He took off his jacket and put it around him. "Cagalli!"He yelled. No respond but more screaming, he tried to keen in on the screaming. He finally found her, she laid on her side trying to protect herself. Athrun quickly rushed to her side and he put his jacket around and her and ran out of the sea of flames. A medical was already wait, Athrun gently put her down on the stretcher. The medic immediately gave her an oxygen mask.

"She needs to get the hospital asap. CALL AN AMBULANCE!"he yelled. Athrun looked at Cagalli she was completely covered in ash and burns. She legs were the worst part. They were completely black and bruised. He could see the deep cuts all over her arms. Blood was currently flowing out of them. His eyes settle on her face, the ends of her hair were burn. Her eyes were black and cheeks covered in blood and cuts.

The ambulance had finally arrived and the hauled her to the car. They strapped her in very securely and rushed off to the emergency room.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Cagalli tried to open her eyes but it felt like they were bandaged. Cagalli brought her hands to her face and felt it bandaged completely. She slowly turned her body to the side of her bed. She gently placed her feet on the cool tile floor. She put a little weight on them and quickly tumbled to the floor the moment Athrun stepped in. He saw Cagalli fall on the floor and rushed to her side.

"Hey take it easy. You okay?" Athrun asked slowly lifting her up and placing her up on the bed. Cagalli blushed as her body pressed against his well toned chest. "Uh...thank you."Cagalli said settling herself in the bed. Athrun went back to grab his coffee and paper.

"Its about time you woke up." Athrun said taking a seat next to her bed.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Two days."

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." Cagalli tried to sink in everything she had been out for two days. The door then suddenly opened.

"Well, well, well look who's up." the voice said. Cagalli had no idea who this was, the voice was so foreign to her.

"Excuse me who are you?" Cagalli asked. The voice chuckled very hard. "I'm your doctor, Dr. LaFlaga."

"Just give me a minute while I unwrap you bandages." he said and started to peel them off. "Okay slowly open you eyes." Cagalli did as she was told and opened them slowly. She winced at the pain but it got better. It took a moment to adjust to the light but after awhile she could see everything so perfectly clear.

"Well it looks there's not any damage to the cornea." He said flashing his flashlights in both eyes. "Your lucky that your boss pulled you out in time." he said taking a look at her charts and writing something down. Cagalli looked at Athrun who was concentrating on his paper tyring to not look at her.

"Well you get comfortable your going to be here awhile." He said gathering up his clipboard and her chart. "I'll be back in a few." he winked at Cagalli as the door closed leaving Athrun and her alone.

Cagalli fidget with fingers, there was such an awkward silence between it was driving her insane. "Um...At...Athrun" Cagalli whispered look at her fingers. Athrun finally raised his head and stared at her. "Tha...Thank you." Athrun smiled at her she was so cute. "Don't worry about. Besides I need you to rest so you can come back to work." Cagalli shifted to her attention to him.

"Are you joking?"

"No, oh yeah that reminds me." Athrun went into his bag and pulled a stack of folders and set them in her lap.

"Since your going to be in here for while, these should keep you busy." Cagalli dropped her mouth and look at him. He was completely serious. "Uh...What?"

"I need you to look over those sketches and keep what's good." he said putting on his coat. Cagalli tried to protest but his was already out the door.

"I take back the "thank you." Cagalli said opening the first folder.

* * *

Cagalli closed a few more folders. It had been a week since Athrun's last visit. She was feeling so great and healing very fast. Dr. LaFlaga said she be out of here by tomorrow morning. Shiho had gone on her honeymoon but called regularly to check in. Cagalli was so sad that she had missed the wedding. She heard from Dearka that it was truly "spectacular."

Cagalli was lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open. "Your looking great, Ms. Cagalli."

Cagalli turned to the door to see Lacus and Miriallia standing there holding flowers and candy. They put the flowers in a vase and set the candy down on the table. "We came to apologize, its our fault you got hurt." Milly said taking on seat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, its not like you push me off the runway." Cagalli laughed.

"Speaking of that, Meer and Meyrin said they had nothing to do with your accident." Lacus said.

"Since there's no evidence, we can't do anything."

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with those two personally." Cagalli smiled opening another folder.

Lacus and Miriallia were kind enough to help Cagalli with the sketches, by the time they left she was completely done. Dr.LaFlaga came to give her a couple of test which passed with flying colors. Her test were so excellent that the Dr. LaFlaga said she could go home tonight if she wanted to. Cagalli took him up on that offer. She packed her stuff and before you knew it she was out the those hospital doors.

**Two Days Later...**

Cagalli stopped at herself at the automatic doors. It was Monday morning and her first day back on the job since her accident. Today she was going to settle the score with Meer and Meyrin or something like that. She had tried to be kind civil with those girls but they had crossed the line. Cagalli went through the doors and walked through the lobby.

It wasn't noisy as the remember it was strangely quiet. Every eye in the room was on her as she made her way to the main desk. Meyrin glared at her as walk in her direction. Cagalli handed Meyrin her id so she could check in.

"Hi Cagalli, I'm amazed I thought you were dead." Meyrin said handing her back her id. Cagalli placed a false smile and said "You wish." Cagalli walked toward the elevator and pressed the up button. Before she dealt with Meer and Meyrin she was gonna have a little chit-chat with the big boss himself.

Cagalli stepped in and pressed the button eighteen and waited. The "ding" went off and she stepped out of the elevator. She walked to the big double black doors. Cagalli walked in a saw Meer, her face turn ghostly white. Cagalli completely ignored her and opened Athrun's door and closed it right behind her.

Meer quickly grabbed the phone and push line two. "Hello?"

"Hey Meyrin get up here right now, Cagalli is talking with Athrun she looks serious." Meer said.

"I'll be right there."Meyrin said as she hung up. Meyrin flew out of her chair and ran to the nearest elevator.

* * *

"Mother you don't have to throw me a party." Athrun said turning on his laptop.

"Yes I do dear, its your twenty-first birthday." his mother replied. Athrun was trying everything to talk this mother out of throwing this party but she was one stubborn woman.

"Oh Athrun it will be so much fun and your father is looking forward to see."

"I bet he is. Where will it be?"

"At our house of course we have more than enough room." Athrun sighed as he mother continue to blab on.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to meeting this girl your dating." Athrun almost dropped his phone, he hadn't quite told his mother that he's not in a "real" relationship.

"Um...mother about her..."

"Oh darling the party planner is here, I'll call you later. Bye sweetheart." Athrun heard only the dial tone, he closed his phone as the door opening revealing Cagalli. Athrun smirked a great idea just popped into his head.

Cagalli marched up to the desk and slammed the folders he had given her on it. Athrun looked at her feeling confused.

"Welcome back Cagalli, you look..."

"Save it pretty boy, we need to talk NOW!" Athrun eyes widen he had never seen this side of Cagalli. She was so forcefully, and aggressive it was kind of a turn on. "Uh... about what?"

"You and your perverted ways!" Cagalli said grabbing Athrun by the collar forcing him to stand up. Athrun smirked at her she immediately blushed and let go of him. "Mr.Za... I mean Athrun I saw you the other day." Cagalli said turning away from him.

"What did you see?" Athrun asked.

"You and Meyrin." Athrun didn't say anything except moved so he was in front of her. "So what?" Cagalli looked up he was smirking at her and he was starting to piss her off.

"What do mean so what?" Cagalli taking a step closer to him. " Those two are like best friend and your playing them both." Athrun broke out in laughter so hard that he started to grab his gut.

"Your really funny you know that." Cagalli was about so say something but Athrun put his finger on her lips just in time. "End of conversation, Cagalli." he winked at her and sat back down. Cagalli turned so red that she look like a lobster.

"Oh before I forget, I need you to be my date." Cagalli stared at him.

"Okay that's not funny."

"It wasn't a joke. My mother's throwing me a party for my twenty-first birthday."

"And?"

"Like I said I need you to be date." Athrun smile but his hand under his chin.

"Why don't you ask Meer or Meyrin. I'm sure the would love to be your date."

"Nope, I want you."

"What if I say no?" Cagalli asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your fired." Athrun said smiling, Cagalli's mouth dropped.

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can, I'm your boss."

"That's not fair!" Cagalli yelled slamming her fist on his desk.

"Life's not fair. I'll pick you at eight on Friday." Athrun winked at her handing her another pile of folders and walked out the door.

* * *

"Ha ha, He is really good." Cagalli listen to Shiho laugh on the phone. She would be returning from her honeymoon tomorrow afternoon. Cagalli had agreed to meet the new Mr. and Mrs. Joule. "Its not funny Shiho, I either go or lose my job."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you."

"Thanks your a great help."

"I do what I can." The two talk for over an hour until Shiho had to leave. Yzak had gotten sunburn and was calling for her . Cagalli turned off her cell phone and laid down on her bed. She stared at her ceiling thinking about Athrun. "He such a cheeky bastard." Cagalli thought. "Just because he's cute, has gorgeous eyes, has nice a..."

Cagalli sat right back up she shook head tyring to get rid of those dirty thoughts. "AH! I need a shower." Cagalli said as she walked to the bathroom. When she was done with her shower she got into her pj's and laid on the bed. She turned off the light even though it was early Cagalli was extremely exhausted. "I just need some rest."

_Cagalli walked into her office and saw Athrun sitting at her desk. She slowly closed the door behind her. "This is my chance to talk to him." Cagalli thought._

_"I've been waiting for you... Cagalli." Cagalli didn't say a word but walked around to face him._

_"Athrun can you please move." She asked, Athrun slowly got up and pulled her in. "Where too." He whispered in her ear. Cagalli felt the rising in her whole body. She tried to open her mouth but no words came out. "At...Athrun..." Cagalli mumbled. She was immediately set on the table. _

_Athrun got on top of her putting his legs on both side of her body. "I think like this position the best." Athrun said lowering his lips to her ear. Cagalli tried to fight back but oh God she didn't want to. "What's wrong Cagalli...your so quiet." Athrun whispered into her ear taking a bite of her lobe. Cagalli' s body suddenly jumped and her heart beating so fast._

_"Oh... you like that, how about this..."_

"RIIIIIIIING!!" Cagalli sprang out of her bed, her whole body covered in sweat, her heart beating like crazy, and completely red.

"Oh my God!" Cagalli thought covering her mouth. "Did I...just dream that about my boss?!" Cagalli quickly got of bed and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would clear her naughty thoughts. After her shower Cagalli quickly dressed herself, grabbed some breakfast and was out the door.

The whole morning she thought about that dream. It was playing in head over and over again. She was so lost into that she didn't even see Athrun coming. She ran into him knocking them both over. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't..." Cagalli stopped herself when her eyes met those enticing emerald ones.

"Good morning Cagalli." Athrun said giving her a hand. Cagalli jumped up, grabbed her stuff and ran away leaving a puzzled Athrun. Cagalli ran all the way into her office and locked the door behind her. She dropped herself and crashed into her chair. "Get a hold of yourself." Cagalli said slapping both sides of her cheek. She heard Athrun come in and sit down in his chair. "OK, I'm going to go over them and hand him these messages." Cagalli stood up and walked to the door. She slowly opened her door peeking before she went out.

Athrun was sitting quietly in his chair working on his computer. She walked out and stepped in front of his desk. Athrun slowly turned his gaze from his computer to Cagalli. He gave his crooked smile that gave her weak knee.

"What can I do for you Cagalli?" he asked standing up. Cagalli blushed she couldn't help it her dream was the only thing playing in her mind.

"Uh...I..I just wanted to give these messages." Cagalli stuttered. Athrun didn't buy it he could tell there was something else wanted to tell him.

"Is that all?" he asked taking the messages and leaning into her. Cagalli nodded so quickly that her head almost fell off. She turned around to leave but Athrun caught her waist.

"Not so fast, what's up with you today?" he asked walking around his desk so he was standing right in front of her.

"N...Nothing. Why do you ask?" Cagalli said avoiding his gaze.

"Cause you're avoiding me."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Then look me in the eye." Cagalli couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Well, I guess this calls for a punishment." Cagalli turned her head up and just smirked.

"How can you punish me?" Cagalli crossing her arms. Athrun stepped away and grabbed his coat.

"You'll find out." Athrun replied grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door. Meyrin and Meer immedaitely backed away from the door trying act natural. Athrun stopped his gave them a puzzled look. "Meer cancel all my meetings." he said and dragged Cagalli towards the elevator.

**Drag to the Mall...**

"Over my dead body!" Cagalli said trying to pull way from Athrun grasp.

"Oh come on your acting like I'm asking you for a kidney." Athrun said trying to pull her off the escalator. Cagalli was not budging so Athrun let go of her arm and swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down right now, Zala!" Cagalli yelled squirming in his arms. Athrun ignored her request and carried her into a stylish boutique. He sat her down on the chair and told to stay or he'd fire her. He went into the back to get the saleswoman. Cagalli glared at the other women staring at her. They were whispering and pointing it was very annoying.

Athrun came back with a woman her age. Her name tag read Tiffany and she was drooling all over Athrun.

"So can you help her?" Athrun asked pointing at Cagalli. Tiffany was silent for a moment looking at Cagalli from head to toe. She asked her to stand up. Cagalli did what she was told and Tiffany circled her like a hawk.

"Its gonna take some work, but I can do it." Tiffany said smiling at Athrun. Cagalli rolled her eyes, she sat back down she was feeling queasy. Tiffany came back with a rack full of night gowns she took out several and threw them at Cagalli.

"Dressing room is that way."Tiffany said glaring at her and turning her attention back to Athrun. Cagalli sighed and walk into the dressing room. Athrun waited beside the room looking at his watch. "How long those a take to put on a dress?" Athrun asked.

"The zipper is stuck." Cagalli replied.

"Do want me to zip it for you?" Athrun asked smirking. Cagalli blushed she couldn't see it but she knew he was smirking.

"Uh...I...idiot." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun opened the door and closed behind me. Cagalli saw and him in the mirror and turned around. "Get the hell out!" Cagalli yelled pushing him to the door.

"Oh c'mon Cagalli I just want to help." Athrun smiled. Cagalli became so fluster that she tripped. Athrun gave her a hand but she slapped it away and told him to get out. Eventually the two started wrestling in the medium size dressing room. Athrun pinned her down on the bench and smirked. " Got you." He whispered. Cagalli blushed and heard the bench cracking.

It collapsed throwing Cagalli backwards and Athrun forward. The hit the marble floor together. "Ow!" Cagalli said. She looked up and saw Athrun face to so close to her. He was staring at her, before Cagalli say anything Athrun slowly leaned in and claimed her lips. Cagalli was frozen for a moment, she didnt' know what to do. All she knew that she wanted this so badly so she gave in and kissed him back. "This is bad." Cagalli thought.


	6. Birthday Bash

_Hey Merry Christmas, here's my gift to you all! Enjoy!!_

Chapter 6: Birthday Bash

It felt like time had slowed down and froze on that moment. Athrun pulled away from her lips and just stared at her. Cagalli was still in a daze from Athrun's kiss. Cagalli slowly moved her eyes toward Athrun, she saw him smirking. Cagalli quickly covered her face trying to hide the blush.

Athrun chuckled softly and gently removed her hands. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Athrun whispered in her ear.

"N-Nothing.." Cagalli replied trying to push him off but Athrun was not going anywhere. Athrun lifted his face so his lips were just a inch away from her. He gazed deep into her eyes for what felt like forever. "Such beautiful eyes..."Athrun whispered closing the gap once again.

Athrun could feel Cagalli lips moving with his. He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for introduce. To her own surprise Cagalli opened her mouth and gave it to him. Athrun took this chance to deepen the kiss. Cagalli could feel the heat rising to her cheek. A knock on the door made Cagalli pulled away, she gently pushed Athrun away.

"Ms. Atha, its Tiffany are you okay in there?" Cagalli was about to answer when Athrun covered her lips with his mouth. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken again. Cagalli was again interrupted by Tiffany knocking again. Cagalli came back to reality pushed Athrun away.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute." Cagalli said picking up her clothes. She glanced at Athrun over her shoulder, he was leaning against the wall with arms crossed smirking at her. He knew she didn't feel comfortable changing in front of him.

"Excuse me, Athrun can you leave." Cagalli asked.

"No, I think I'll stick around for the show."

"I can't change with you here."

"I know." Athrun smirked. Cagalli grabbed her stuff and exit the room going to next one over. When Cagalli was finished she found Athrun standing outside talking on his cell phone. Athrun closed his phone as she approach him closer.

"Here you go" Athrun said handing her the designer bag. Cagalli looked at it in confusion. She opened it and found the dress she was trying on earlier. "You didn't have to" Cagalli said shyly.

"Your my date and you have to look good." Athrun said giving her a wink. Cagalli blushed at the gesture, she was about to say something when Athrun's limo drove up. "I'll see you Friday, goodbye Cagalli." Athrun said as he entered the car.

* * *

Cagalli looked left and right, Shiho stared at her waiting for her to make choice. The two were standing at the counter, trying to decide which watch to buy. Tonight was Athrun's party and an hour ago Cagalli had just remembered to buy a gift. They went through every store in the mall trying to find something. She finally came to the conclusion of a watch but she didn't know whether to buy the black or the silver one.

"Oh my God! Just pick one already." Shiho finally running out of patience.

"This is not easy Shiho, what if he doesn't like the one I pick?!" Cagalli replied. Shiho was about to say something when she stopped herself. She lifted an eyebrow and smirked at Cagalli.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cagalli asked slowly backing away.

"Why are you stressing over this?" She asked.

"Because he's my boss and I want to get him something he likes."

"Really?! I think its because you like me...a lot." Cagalli almost dropped the watches. She gently placed them on the counter and stared a him. " I do not." Cagalli said in disgust.

"Yeah you do, I mean you almost went to second base in a dressing room." Shiho said.

"Well, that was not my fault. There was no room to escpae." Cagalli replied.

"Uh huh, why not knee him in the nuts?"

"Because he's my boss! I could get fired."

"Sure, whatever you say. Take the silver one its much more sophisticated." Shiho said walking away. Cagalli took her advice and settle for the silver Rolex. Cagalli paid the cashier and followed Shiho to the parking garage. Cagalli put the gift right next to her as she sat herself in the passenger seat.

"Cagalli just admit you like your boss, its not wrong?" Shiho said turning onto the street.

"Yeah it is. I don't want to be just a bed buddy for him." She replied setting her head on the window.

"Then don't be, if you want a real relationship make it clear to him." Cagalli sighed, Shiho thought it was so easy. She was the one that was married to a fabulous husband. Not everyone can be that lucky, especially not her. Cagalli thanked Shiho for the ride and went inside.

Cagalli tossed her bag and coat as she placed the gift on her table. She stared at the gift thinking about Shiho's words. By the time she realized it Athrun's voice was on the other side of her cellphone.

"Hello?"Cagalli snapped back into reality and threw the phone on her bed. A normal person at this point would have hung up the phone but Athrun knew it was her and smirked.

"I know its you Ms. Cagalli, what do you want?" Cagalli didn't reply, she was too busy pacing back and forth trying to remember how this happened.

"You know I have all night." Athrun said on the other end. Cagalli cautiously took the phone and gently placed on her ear.

"Oh...hi, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," Cagalli said softly.

"No, not at all. What do you want to talk about?"

"Um... just wondering what you want for your birthday?"

"Is that really what you want?"

"Of...course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you could have asked at work today."

"It slipped my mind." There was no respond on the other line, but Cagalli imagine Athrun smirking.

"Cagalli, whatever you pick I know I'm going to love it," Athrun replied.

"Stop lying and tell me what you want."

"Cagalli, I would never lie to you...promise." Cagalli felt the butterflies in her stomach. She feel her heart beat increasing.

"Ugh...you probably say that to all the girls."

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to trust me." Cagalli laughed and said good night to Athrun.

**October 29, Athrun's 21st Birthday...**

The orchestra played softly in the background as the guests gather. Athrun was standing in the doorway welcoming his guests and family. Cagalli placed her car keys in her purse and looked at her surroundings. The Zala mansion was enormous, and so beautiful. Cagalli felt intimated just by standing at the front door.

Cagalli looked around and saw some of Athrun's birthday gifts. There was a row of sports cars with red bows on top them just waiting for him. Cagalli gulped, and went to greet Athrun.

"Ah! Cagalli so happy you can make it." Athrun said.

"No problem, Happy Birthday Athrun." Cagalli replied.

"Thank you." Shiho and Yzak look at the two and then looked at each other. Shiho cleared her throat and the two came back into the reality.

"Um...hi I'm Shiho and this my husband Yz..."

"Yzak! Dude, its been forever!" Athrun said greeting Yzak.

"Athrun?! I...wow I didn't even recognize you" Yzak replied. The girls stood feeling very confuse as the boys rekindled their friendship. Yzak and Athrun enter the house leaving Shiho and Cagalli on the porch.

"Ugh...men." Shiho mumbled pulling Cagalli.

"Wow..." Cagalli whispered looking at the room. It was completely beautiful, everyone was so dress so elegantly she felt like she was at a ball. Cagalli scanned the room trying to located the gift table. She finally found it, there were mountains of gifts for Athrun and they all looked so expensive.

Cagalli clutched her gift bag tighter,"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Cagalli thought taking a seat. Shiho had already disappeared leaving to fend for herself. "This is going to be long night."

* * *

"Athrun, so where is she?"

"Where is who mother?" Athrun asked taking a sip of his champagne.

"Your girlfriend of course." she replied playful hitting him on the arm.

"Oh right, you wait right here." Athrun said giving his glass to a waiter walking by. Athrun quickly searched the room for Cagalli. He had been so caught up with his guests he had completely forgotten about her. Athrun found her sitting by herself at the back tables. He was making his way to the table when someone grabbed his arm and swung him around.

"Hi Athrun," Athrun set his eye on Meer Campbell.

"Oh hi... Meer" Athrun replied checking her out. She was dressed very elegantly but her dressed showed just a little too much cleavage.

"Happy Birthday" Meer whispered seductively.

"Thanks, so where's my gift?" Athrun asked.

"Don't worry I brought it." Meer winked as she walked away. Athrun stared as she walked away tempting him even more and more.

"Uh..Athrun?" Athrun broke away from the temptress and looked down at Cagalli.

"Oh Cagalli I was just looking for you," Athrun said.

"OK, for what?"

"Time to meet the parents." Athrun said taking a hold of her had and dragging her to his parents.

"Wha...Wait, Athrun you're not serious?!" Cagalli asked trying to break free from his iron grip.

"Yeah I am, now come on." Cagalli continued to struggle much to Athrun's announce. He took all his will power not to just picked her up. The two the finally reached the parental units.

"Oh my Athrun she's gorgeous, I'm Lenore Zala." She said shaking Cagalli's hand

"Hello young lady I'm Athrun's father Patrick Zala." He said also shaking her hand

"Its nice to finally meet you both." Cagalli said.

"So how long have you guys been an item?" Cagalli and Athrun turned around to see Meer standing there.

"About 3 months," Athrun said pulling Cagalli closer to him and wrapping his arm around her waist. Meer smirked at the "happy coulple". She knew what Athrun was up doing and would be such a waste to past this up.

"Oh, really that's great!!" Lenore clapped her hands in excitement. "Athrun, why didn't you introduce her sooner?"

"I just wanted her all for myself." Athrun smiled kissing her forehead.

"Well, Cagalli what do you parents?" Patrick asked taking a sip of his champagne.

"Um...nothing fancy, my mother and father run a small cake shop." Cagalli replied fidgeting with her fingers.

"OH! I simply love deserts, we should schedule a family dinner soon." Lenore exclaimed clapping her hands together. Cagalli agreed laughing nervously. The music began to play again Athrun took this chance to ask Cagalli to dance and lead her away from his curious parents. Before she could protest Athrun led her toward the dance floor.

"Athrun you should reconsider, I'm horrible dan-" Cagalli was silenced by Athrun's finger.

"You worry to much, just listen to the music and trust me." Athrun winked at her. Cagalli blushed, turning her gaze to her feet. Athrun took the lead and started to dance.

"Ouch!" Athrun yelled

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Cagalli apologized, that was the seventh times she step on his toes. "This is hopeless."Cagalli muttered breaking away from the Athrun's grasp. Athrun grabbed her wrist and pulled back in. "Hey, just relax. Don't look at your feet, look at me." Athrun whispered. Cagalli took his advice and was so memorized by his eyes. Athrun gently ran his fingers across her left cheek, pulling her closer.

"So what did you get me?" He asked.

"Your gonna have to wait," Cagalli responded

"Really? Can you just give me a hint?"

"No, that be cheating. Its suppose to me a surprise."

"I hate surprise, so please, its my birthday," Athrun asked giving his best puppy dog face. Cagall blushed, but sge wasn't going to fall for it.

"No way, that's final." Cagalli said smiling. Athrun left at that and continue their dance. Cagalli rested her cheek on his shoulder closing her eyes and letting herself fall into his embrace. This would be the perfect moment to confess her feelings, and she was going to take it.

"Athrun..."Cagalli whispered setting her golden eyes on him.

"Hm?" Athrun responded.

"What this all just an act?"

"Uh...what do you mean?" Cagalli was about to answer but she caught him looking at Meer.

"I...Uh...never mind." Cagalli said turning her head away. The song ended, Cagalli took the chance to leave before Athrun stopped her.

* * *

"So this is where your hiding?" Cagalli looked up to see Athrun's mother smiling down on her. She pulled at a chair seated herself right next to her. "I thought you'd be spending of the rest of night dancing with my Athrun."

"Oh..no, he had to entertain his guests." Cagalli replied taking a huge sip of her champagne. She wasn't one who like to drink away her sorrows, but tonight she would make an exception.

"When are you going to give up the charade Cagalli, your acting skills need serious work." Cagalli quickly turned her gaze toward her.

"How did you know?"

"I know my son inside and out. Beside your not really his type." Cagalli didn't know if she should take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Um...thank you I think."

"I mean I think its a good thing. I can tell you really care about him and not just interested in his look or money."

"He doesn't care so what's the point." Cagalli said finishing off her champagne.

"You know, my Athrun is very distracted. So if you want he's attention you have to take it." Mrs. Zala said as you left her seat to find her husband leaving Cagalli with her thoughts.

"Easier said than done." Cagalli mumbled under her breath.

"Ah, Cagalli!" Cagalli turned around to find Yzak and a drunk Athrun with a black eye. She quickly rushed to his other side slowly setting him down on a chair.

"What happened to him?" Cagalli asked kneeling in front of him.

"One the guest acussed him of sleeping with his fiance and punched him and he too much booze"

"Figures, you think he would learn." Cagalli said brushing her fingertips across his bruise.

"Well I need you to get to his room and get him so ice."

"What...wait he has guest to entertain and gifts to open. Not to mention cutting his own cake."

"Its a HUGE party, no one will know the difference. Besides the people are starting to leave anyway."

"What do I like, he's servant?"

"No, your he's assistant." Cagalli shook her head and complied.

"Where's his room?"

"Upstairs, second door on the left," Yzak said. "Hurry up, if his father finds him like this all hell will raise." Cagalli steady the birthday boy onto his feet. She knew from that moment this task would not be easy. Cagalli slowly walked to and up the stairs and into his room. She gently place him on the bed. "What am I going to do with you?" Cagalli whispered.

Cagalli went into his bathroom to get an ice pack. She returned to find Athrun trying to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Cagalli asked pushing him back on the bed.

"I have guests to entertain and gifts to open." Athrun replied still resisting.

"Maybe you should I have thought of that before. Now stay still." Cagalli said pushing him down hard. Athrun smirk at the gesture and discontinue any further resistance. Cagalli placed the ice pack on his left eye, he flinched at the cold pressure.

"Thank you Cagalli."He whispered.

"This is how I earn my paycheck." Athrun smiled and eventually fell asleep. Cagalli turned toward the clock and it was just after midnight. Cagalli figured that resting eyes wouldn't hurt anyone especially not her.


End file.
